puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Elite Killers
Dark Elite Killers The Dark Elite Killers is a flag on the Sage Ocean. Public Statement Between Ourselves And Our Real Natures We Interpose A Pixeled Figure Of Idealizations And Selections Which We Call Characters.....LEGO My Image Extended Public Statement Hear Us,....And know us for who We are,...We have been with thee since the Dawn of the Beginning,...and shall remain until the Dusk of thy Demise,...We are the Dark seduction, who inspire your dreams,...we are the Passion of Night ,...the Veil that mutes your screams,...We are the Tendrils of Terror,...coiled within your mind,...The Dark double dagger ,...you will come to find,...never far from your grasp,...until this too shall pass,.....We the Chosen, Beloved, who art dawn of a New way,...and hath waited many a year,...The Gates of Darkness hath been breached and flung open,...bearing the silences of their Souls,...Embrace them. As we ascend from the darkness, a sadness falls,..in thought and in heart. How shall we come in peace without sorrow?...Nay, not without bearing the wounds that scar the spirit, shall we arrive.....Scars,the rites of passage of days ago, worn ,borne, signifing payment in full,...know it was painful and bloody. Darkness, long was the times of pain, and loneliness within its confines...Who dare depart from such a place of Isolation, without regret...Too many fragments of the spirits have been scattered by the Darkness,... too many are the lost that walk half naked amoung the Shadows....we cannot withdraw from them without some burden of ache...Tis naught a garment we cast, but a skin that we Tear by our own hands......Nor is it a thought we leave behind but a wanting with terrible hunger and insatiatable thirst....We must not linger any longer....the Darkness that calls all onto her Beckons us ...We must embark...for to stay is to freeze and crystalize and be bound in a mould.Vanity, dare we take all with us here?...and how shall we? A voice cannot carry the tongue that thy lips gave it wings,...Alone it must seek the ether,...now alone, with our back to the past , we turn to the future....The darkness, with its Shadowy visages and Ghostly memories, Passive apparations of Agressive infatuations, Honor failing,.. drifting with its folds....our souls cry out Brethren!...Kin of thy Dark Mistress to often thee have been but a dream,...now comes thy awakening,...Ready are we to go, eager to embrace thy Dark hold,..Only another breath will we breathe in this stale air,...only another loving look not cast backwards,...then we shall we stand amoungst ye,...the fallen Legions for we are many,...and thee our Dark Mistress, shall we come to you,...a drop in your vastness,...in peace and freedom,...another wisp will we make,...another murmor in the Dark..Within this Cloak we hear the calls of others hastening towards us,...we hear them calling our name,...and we ask ourselves " Shall this be the day gathering on our departure?,...and shall it be said that our eve was in truth our passing?...and what shall we give unto those who have left?,...or those who have been forgotten?...shall our hearts become tainted?...and shall our desires flow so we may fill our cups?...Are we the sword of the mighty or the breath meek?...is our flame to be extinguished and shall not burn no longer? We the Elite, Guardians of the Night, Masters onto ourselves,...these things we say in words,...but in heart remain unsaid,...for we could could not speak there Dark Mysteries...and when we entered,...all cried out as if one voice and said,.."Go Not ye Away from us, ..at Midnight, have you been in our Twilight, your youth hath given dreams to dream,...No Stranger are ye amoungst us, nor Guest, but our Dearley Beloved"....'suffer naught yet for our eyes to see",..."Let naught the ways seperate us now, and the time ye hath spent in midst become a memory,...ye hath walked amoung us, Shadows have been our Light,....much we hath yearned,...but unspoken was our Loyalty,...and veils, hath it been veiled,...Yet now it cries out ,....and stands now revealed,...and ever has it been known that our love know its own depth until time of seperation" Others came to entice us, ...but we answered naught,..some came and attacked us, bloodied may we be but unbowed are our heads,...unoticed the tears falling upon our chests,...sanctuary we sought,... in quest of uttermost, ...long have we searched,..and distances great,...deep is our longing, of memories of a place of greater desires,...our ways, naught meant to bind ye, nor our needs hold ye,...yet this we ask, ere ye leave us, that ye give us ye truths,..and we shall pass them on so they shall not perish,...in our aloneness we have watched ,...and have listened to the weeping of the ocean,...We now disclose that which is between the beginnig and the end,...and we answered...."People , what more can we speak of save that which is now moving within our souls" "King Plutark, Captain Ill Omen, 7th Earl of Kent"